


Pranksters Beware

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Innocent prank causes a whirlwind of problems. The detectives are called back to Beacon Hills to unravel a case of mystery and twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the pranks fic I promised. I had fun coming up with pranks.

Derek and Stiles were in the detective agency office. They were seated on a couch.

"Our first case was a missing person case. However, it soon became a murder investigation." Derek began.

"Our next case was to find a ghost that was haunting my high school. However, it soon got complicated. A teacher was murdered. We later found out that she had caught him messing with students' grades." Stiles reminisced.

"Then a pirating ring sent us home for awhile." Derek added.

"Right, another missing person case led to a serial killer being stopped after 20 years. But not before he targeted our friends. Thank god, Darcy and Skye are alright." Stiles sighed.

"We also found the long missing sister of Boyd. He was so happy." Derek smiled.

"An art thief lost his mind after accidentally killing someone. Good thing we caught him before he caused major damage." Stiles recalled.

"We felt so fearful in our previous case. It hit too close to home." Derek replied.

"We've expanded the agency and we'll continue to grow." Stiles finished.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills, California;  
_ **

Peter and Chris were napping lightly in their room. Chris woke up and shook his lover.

"Wake up. Allison just left." he stated.

"Good. We haven't been alone in awhile." Peter replied, then he sat up and pulled Chris into his side.

"Let's make the most of it." he declared, as he kissed Chris hard.

* * *

Elsewhere, a secretive group of people sat around a dark table with a single spotlight.

"It's senior year! Time for the pranks." a leader announced.

"We can blow up balloons and fill the lobby at school." someone suggested.

"Where can we get them?" a lacrosse player wanted to know.

"We can go to most of the party store vendors." came the reply.

"Yes!" Aiden grinned.


	2. Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and friends work and spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

Bucky, Danielle, and other interns and employees had a meeting. Tony walked in with a man that looked like an older copy of him.

"Tony, please introduce your friend," Danielle said, brow furrowed. Tony grinned.

"Everyone, meet my father, Howard Stark." The whole meeting room buzzed with greetings and shock. Howard soaked it in, and Tony rolled his eyes laughingly. Show off.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They melted into their bed. Steve's head rested over the powerful beat of Bucky's heart. Soon, Steve drifted off to the soothing sound. Bucky smiled and followed him.

* * *

It was a typical day at the cafe. Bronwen, Heather, and the others were working through their shifts. Clint was busy in the kitchen, cooking the food. Some of the teens were helping him, while the others took their customers' orders.

"Hey, can someone get more ice? We need to ice the popsicles before they melt." Heather inquired. Bronwen handed Shino some money.

"Grab some from the market. Five bags if you can. Take your car." she commanded.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Shino said as he left.

* * *

That evening, Boyd and Erica went to a bistro for dinner. They dined on delicious meats and vegetables. After the dinner, they strolled through the park for a bit. it was the most romantic date.

* * *

 While Boyd and Erica was enjoying their date, the Hales, Townsends, Danielle, and Ryan gathered for dinner. They had pasta with cream of tomato sauce, classic salad, and garlic breadsticks.

"This is great," Heather said, eating her breadsticks.

"Thank you, wait until you see dessert." Rose smiled. Then everyone finished their meal in satisfied silence. When dessert was out, cries of joy went up when they saw the chocolate mousse cake.

"Yes, this tops them all!" Cora cheered.


	3. Senior Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is called to the high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted tmw.

**_Beacon Hills High School;_ **

Noah walked into the school irritated. It seemed that some wise guy had decided to vandalize the school. The trophy case was bare, except for splatters of neon paint. The principal was having a fit.

"Three state championships and one national; gone!" the principal shouted.

"What teams were the trophies for?" Deputy Clark asked as Tara took notes.

"Cross country, swimming and basket-ball. The national was for lacrosse." the principal answered.

"Did anyone see anything?" Tara asked.

"Other than the balloons someone filled the lobby with, no." the principal answered. After they finished taking his statement, Tara had a request.

"Please keep us posted of any changes." she said.

* * *

Two hours later, the plane arrived in Beacon Hills. A group of people got off. They were the Hales, Stiles, Brett, Liam, and Danielle. They reunited with their relatives. Parents rushed to hug their children.

"Come on. Let's have lunch." John said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan and Danny was out on a date. They played laser tag. They had fun trying to hit each other three times. After Ethan won, Danny pouted. Ethan melted and kissed him softly. He could never ignore that pout.

* * *

 That evening, Derek, Cora, and Malia met with Peter for family bonding time. They watched an interactive movie. They had fun answering questions and using the brain tricks. They all decided to try the new interactive Jeopardy next time.

Elsewhere, the pranksters gathered at one of their apartments. Some of the pranksters had begun to feel uneasy with the progression of plans.

"No one mentioned the cops being called." Danny was worried.

"Same. This is supposed to be a normal senior prank." Scott added.

"Oh, come on, Scott. We have to outdo the previous senior classes." Theo replied.

"No, I said the balloons and trophies. There was nothing about vandalism!" Scott declared.

"Yeah, my dad is already on my case. I don't need this." Tracy Stewart said.

"My parents are going to kill me. The FBI turning up was bad enough, but this will go on my record!" Danny groaned. Theo groaned.

"Get it together. If you don't like it, then leave. We're still doing this." As if on cue, some of the seniors stood up and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles made chicken with a cream of spinach sauce and some sweet potatoes. He put a basket of sister bread down on the table. Noah walked into the kitchen and nodded.

"Not bad for something healthy." he said. Father, son, and Isaac sat down to the meal and dug in. Stiles insisted that they weren't getting enough calcium from the other recipes he'd left, so they drank milk.

"The teams have been tense. They are all so messed up over the trophy case. Obviously, you can imagine how Finstock feels about it." Isaac said.

"It could just be a senior prank. They'll turn up." Stiles offered.

"Not only was the display case bare, it had neon graffiti and balloons filled the lobby. According to the secretary, the balloons was in just about every color of the rainbow and more." Noah replied. Stiles was confused.

"Okay. Taking the trophies and filling the lobby with balloons are good, but graffiti is a bit extra." Stiles mused.

"This could be way more than a senior prank." Isaac said. Noah stopped eating and thought about it. Maybe Isaac was right.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles seriously regrets playing Uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. CoJ will be the main focus for now.

Danielle met with the girls to go shopping. They went to almost every store in the mall. They tried on clothing and shoes. They visited the makeup counter in Macy's. Then they paid a visit to Bath & Body Works.

"Why are these lotions so expensive?" Tracy asked.

"Everything is ridiculous here. The only reason I come to this place is because the body cream is great." Lydia replied. Then she grabbed her selections; Japanese Cherry Blossom, Mediterranean Blue Waters, and Moonlight Path and went to the register to pay for them.

"I'll buy some hand cream." Allison decided as she got Endless Weekend, Turquoise Waters, and Beautiful Day. Danielle chose Juicy Georgia Peach and White Citrus. Meredith was interested in French Lavender, Sweet Pea, and Fresh Strawberries.

"I'll buy body cream." Tracy declared. She brought Vanilla Butter Cream and Fresh Watermelon Lemonade and grabbed a few bottles for the other girls.

* * *

Brett and Liam went out on a date. They went to a grilling restaurant. Brett ended up grilling while Liam ate the side dishes. Brett grumbled about it until Liam shoved a piece of meat wrapped in lettuce in his mouth. Liam laughed as his boyfriend chewed.

"Hush," he giggled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Liam met for bonding time. They all played Uno. Stiles glared at everyone. In a matter of a few seconds, he'd been hit with three +4 cards. Eventually, Stiles managed to dump most of his cards and draw a color change card. He knew that all the yellow but the ones in his hand were in the pile.

"I pick yellow." he declared. A lot of friendships died as the guys glared at him.

* * *

Noah was called to City Hall for a meeting with the Mayor. Both men were agitated. They were seated, facing each other, drinking coffee.

"Has there been any progress?" the Mayor asked.

"Not yet. However, we do believe that this is a senior prank." Noah reported.

"That's all? All of this trouble was over some kids?!" the Mayor exploded. Noah nodded as he took a drink, his eyes went wide at the taste.

"Also, the regular coffee just was switched out with decaf." Noah finished as he made a face.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better." the Mayor groaned.

* * *

Derek and Stiles was alone in Stiles' bedroom. They were both so calm. Noah and Isaac was out of the house, leaving them to their own devices.

"Peace and quiet. Nice." Stiles sighed.


	5. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pranks progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

Allison was walking into her home when she heard angry yelling from the basement. She ran towards the basement, and following the shouts to the weapon storage room. She reached the doorway only to gasp and drop her things.

"Who did this?!" she exclaimed, looking around the room. All of the real weapons had been taken and replaced with Nerf products. There were rubber grenades, plastic swords, and super soakers. Foam arrows with sucker cup arrowheads had replaced wooden arrows. Darts was replaced with water and foam darts.

"I don't know, but I'm murdering whoever did it!" Chris declared angrily.

"Dad, no." Allison sighed.

* * *

 While Allison was discovering that her father had been hit by the pranksters, Liam and his parents returned home from seeing his dad's sister.

"Oh wow," Mrs. Geyes said as they stepped into the front yard. The bushes were cut into the images of swans, and land ornaments decorated the yard. There was a trellis, gazing balls, and various birds. When they entered the house, Liam got curious and went to check the back yard. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the yard. it looked like something out of the movie; Secret Garden.

There were flowers everywhere from dark red roses to bright daisies. Flowers pots had been placed here and there. A Sakura tree stood next to the Bonsai Bamboo tree.

"Mom, Dad, in the backyard!" Liam called. Mrs. Geyes walked through the sliding door. She stopped and gasped, smiling brightly. Dr. Geyes followed her.

"Did you do this?" he asked. Liam shook his head.

"Let's act like we did." Dr. Geyes suggested.

* * *

**_City Hall, Beacon Hills;_ **

Noah was called into another emergency meeting. The Mayor was visibly distraught.

"The School Board is chewing me out. Our prankster messed with the student portraits. He got everyone from elementary to high schools." he explained. Noah groaned and threw up his hands.

"All of those kids are going to have to pay to retake their pictures." he sighed. He never thought that he would be glad that Stiles lived in Brooklyn and attended school there.

"Oh, the parents are going to kill me." the Mayor spoke gloomily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Danielle, and the other friends were sitting down to start a movie marathon at Stiles' house when Allison rushed in.

"That prankster replaced my Dad's guns and other stuff!" she panted.

"Oh God, how is he doing?" Derek groaned.

"My Dad is a force to be reckoned with." came the reply.

"So, no one gets within a hundred foot radius? Got it," Danielle said.

"Anyway, can you please find the prankster before they go too far?" Allison asked.

"Sure, we'll take the case." Derek said.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Steve sat in Bucky's lap.

"Have you talked to the kids?" Steve asked his husband.

"They told me that someone vandalized the student portraits." Bucky responded.

"I know, they are heated about that." Steve mused.

"There has been a massive uproar." Bucky agreed. Steve cuddled deeper into his husband's arms.

"Let's hope that the pranksters don't go too far." he replied.


	6. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young detectives finally get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Noah and his deputies met with Deaton, David Whittemore, and Melissa at the vet's office. They were vastly unhappy.

"Why is this all happening?" David asked.

"Someone vandalized the hospital outer wall." Melissa began.

"And someone vandalized my law office!" David complained.

"They disturbed the animals and painted their nails and dyed their fur." Deaton was not amused. Noah was exasperated with these tricks.

"How did their owners react?" Tara asked as she winced.

"Oh, their owners are ready to kill someone." Deaton answered.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and the other detectives had just begun their investigations at the high school when Allison found them.

"Can I be of any help?" she wanted to know.

"The more, the merrier." Danielle replied. They looked through the trophy case and lobby for clues.

"Seen anything?" Derek asked.

"Not yet." Brett replied.

"Dust for traces of prints or sniff out smells." Stiles stated.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Boyd and Erica went to an outdoor concert. They brought food and drinks and passes to almost all of the concert performances. When the concert ended, Boyd and Erica kissed under the fireworks. The night was so beautiful.

* * *

Liam called Mason over Skype. Mason logged in and smiled.

"What's up, Li? How is the family?" he asked.

"Good. Mom and Dad are doing fine." Liam replied.

"Have the pranks gotten worse since we last talked?" Mason wanted to know.

"They ruined the whole school system's photos." Liam answered.

"How did the parents take that?" Mason winced.

"You have no idea. The Mayor is pressuring the Sheriff to fix this." Liam responded. Mason checked the time.

"I have SAT prep in thirty minutes. I need to get my stuff ready. Talk to you tonight," he said. Liam waved before logging out of the call.

* * *

 Derek and Cora joined the Stilinskis and Isaac for dinner. Stiles gave in and put some steaks on the grill. He baked rolls and made glazed carrots and risotto. They enjoyed the delicious meal in happy conservation.  
"I've got gelato!" Stiles yelled from the kitchen. He was soon swarmed by everyone taking a dessert cup.

"A thank you would be nice." he huffed.

"Thank you!" everyone chorused.


	7. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives investigate the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. CoJ will be updated next.

Stiles and Malia waited for Kira to pick up her Skype call. Kira popped up on the screen with her bright smile.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Kira. How is everything in Brooklyn?" Malia greeted.

"Pretty normal since you left. What's up over there?" Kira responded.

"The plot thickens," Stiles sighed heavily.

"How bad? Has anyone been hurt badly?" Kira wanted to know.

"No, but if it continues to escalate, then maybe." Malia replied.

"Hopefully, you can stop it. Think hard, you guys. Goodbye." Kira said. Soon, she logged out, and Malia and Stiles took her advice to heart. They would figure it out.

* * *

Malia and her dad spent some together. They went bowling. They had fun playing several rounds. In the end, Malia won. and her dad bought her an extra large pizza to pay for it.

* * *

Hayden, Josh, Corey, and Zack met at the park to talk. They were still heated over the latest prank. Someone had ordered 10-15 pizzas into their name. Damned pranksters, they were messing with their money!

"My sister is flipping her wig." Hayden was saying.

"Mom was worried about paying for it all." Corey nodded.

"Our parents took them to a shelter," Zack replied with Josh echoing his agreement. They sighed. What should they do now?

"I hope someone catches them soon." Josh grumbled. Everyone else echoed their vehement agreement. They hoped so _very much_.

* * *

 The detectives were investigating Allison's house. Allison let them see her basement. They dusted the fake guns. The detectives investigated everything.

"How long had it been before the prank that your dad did inventory?" Derek wanted to know.

"A day or two. He is very cautious about his guns." Allison answered.

"Are there any other ways into the basement?" Cora asked.

"Not that I know of." Allison frowned.

"If you notice anything else, please contact us." Stiles said as they left.

* * *

_**Brooklyn, New York;** _

Boyd and Erica were at Boyd's place. Erica's head rested on Boyd's strong and broad shoulder.

"Have you talked to the others?" Erica asked.

"A couple of nights ago before dinner." Boyd responded.

"Next time, tell them I said hi." Erica said. Boyd kissed her temple.

"Sure thing."

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They finished up a drama on their couch.

"Any word from the kids?" Steve asked.

"A call from Derek yesterday, and that was it." Bucky replied.

"They never call us anymore," Steve pouted. Bucky kissed him softly.

"Don't take it to heart." he responded. Steve accepted the short peck with a cute pout. Bucky grinned and kissed him again.


	8. Close to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison calls Stiles and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

The detectives were so focused on their meeting.

"The entire town has been affected by these pranks." Cora was saying.

"List any known pranksters." Derek commanded. Allison began a list of people she knew.

"I'm putting Greenberg at the top." she declared.

"Oh, definitely." Stiles agreed.

* * *

The next day, Scott and Stiles were playing video games when Allison called.

"Please meet me at the community center." she requested. After hanging up, they sped their way to the community center.

"Look what I found!" she said, slapping a stack of fliers on the table. The boys picked up said fliers and their eyes went wide as they saw the pictures of two very familiar adults into various compromising positions. Scott started to turn green.

"That's gross. We didn't need all of this information." he declared as he made a face.

"Does they know about these?" Stiles wanted to know.

"I don't know. I grabbed what I could and called you both." Allison responded.

"We need to tell them. If we don't and your dad find out on his own, there will be hell to pay." Stiles warned.

* * *

 A hour or so later, Peter and Chris were at home. Chris paced back and forth. He was beyond angry about the fliers. They hadn't been ready to reveal their relationship yet. Now everyone knew.

"I want to know who did this!" Chris shouted.

"Chris, panicking won't tell us any thing." Peter reasoned.

"Someone invaded our privacy. How are you not heated?" Chris asked.

"I am furious, don't doubt that. I am just trying to stay rational." Peter replied. Chris glared but knew that he was right. He hated it when he was right. Peter stood up and kissed the love of his life.

"It will be alright." he promised.

* * *

While Peter was reassuring Chris, Stiles, Malia, and Cora Skyped Bucky and Steve.

"There you guys are! I haven't seen your faces in so long." Steve beamed. The teens laughed.

"We haven't been gone for more than a month." Cora replied.

"Still, it's strange not seeing you guys all pile out of the penthouse." Steve smiled.

"At least, you don't have to see an angry bloodthirsty Chris Argent. Someone put out fliers about him and Peter." Stiles said.

"Who is he?" Bucky asked.

"Uncle Peter's boyfriend." Cora replied.

"He is a former hunter. A very deadly former hunter." Malia added.

"Wait, Peter is dating someone?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, and now everyone knows. It is gonna get ugly." Malia said.

* * *

Elsewhere, the pranksters got together in their disguised hideout.

"Things have been doing well for us." Jackson was saying.

"What is next?" Greenberg wanted to know.

"The hair salon gets new inventory in a week. How about we tamper with it?" someone suggested.

"Let's do something bigger than that." another prankster said.

"I have the perfect idea. This town won't know what happened." the ringleader smirked.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Ethan visit the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 will be posted tmw.

The detectives were at Stiles' house. All of sudden, Ethan and Danny knocked on the door. Isaac answered it. Danny looked very guilty while Ethan was clearly worried about his boyfriend. The others joined Isaac.

"What's up?" Stiles asked the couple.

"I was part of the first prank. I'm sorry." Danny confessed.

"No way. You couldn't have vandalized the trophy case. Sure, maybe stealing the trophies and putting balloons in the lobby, but not that." Stiles objected.

"It was supposed to be a minor senior prank. It just got out of hand." Ethan defended.

"What about the other pranks?" Cora wanted to know.

"No! We left after the first one." Danny replied.

"Come in and tell us about it." Derek responded.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills police station;_ **

Noah and the deputies were all over the place. The hair salon owner was yelling all through the station.

"I lost $400 yesterday!" she ranted.

"What happened, ma'am?" Tara asked as she took notes.

"They put syrup and mousse in my shampoos. They also switched the labels around, so the hair dyes got mixed up, amongst other things." came the furious reply. The station groaned. There will be furious women who paid very good money coming in.

"Get the paperwork ready. It's going to be a long day." Deputy Cordova sighed.

* * *

After lunch, Brett and Liam went out on a date to the bowling alley and restaurant. They were extremely competitive as they faced off. The game was neck to neck. Liam dominated in the first three games, but Brett eventually caught up. In the end, Brett won by a small margin, but he bought Liam dinner. He kissed him with so much passion and warmth.

* * *

Several hours later, Allison, Lydia, and Scott hung out. They ordered some take out and put on a movie. They enjoyed the time they had together. The friends wanted one last hurrah before Allison moved. They were going to make the most of it.

In the meantime, Malia, Cora, Danielle, and Isaac ran into Aiden and Theo while shopping. The teens deflated and glared.

"Look who security let in, Aiden. It's strays." Theo sneered.

"Can it, Theo. You look like a mutt in that outfit." Isaac retorted. Theo snarled at Isaac. Cora laughed before they walked around the annoying pair.

* * *

Dylan and Bronwen were alone in their home. After a long day at work, they settled into the soft couch.

"The cafe has been hectic. Maybe we should take a day off." Dylan suggested.

"Sounds amazing. I would really appreciate the long naps," Bronwen responded.

"So, how about it? We can stay in and spend it together." Dylan replied.

"Definitely." Bronwen smiled. Dylan hugged and kissed his wife softly.


	10. Prank in Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives finally catch their prankster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The prologue #2 for Guardians of the Cosmos will be posted tmw.

The detectives gathered for a meeting. Time to go through the suspect list. The young detectives combed through the list of suspects. Because Danny and Ethan admitted their guilt, it cut the list down by a third. As they read through and weighed in on each person, the door swung open. A furious click of heels followed with a flurry of strawberry blonde hair. Lydia looked pissed.

"Look at what those idiots did to me!" she shouted. Looking a second time, the group noticed that they hadn't seen any strawberry blond, it was all hot pink.

"Oh my God!" Allison gasped. Stiles shuddered.

"They've screwed up now. No one messes with Lydia's hair." he stated.

"You know it," she gritted. Plopping down in the chair, her angry presence made the detectives work a tad bit faster.

The Mayor was afraid and had a headache. Kali and Araya, two of the scariest women he knows, were in his office with garish hair colors.

"My grandkids have been calling this cool. They are obviously color-blind." Araya Calavera stated as she pointed to her blue hair.

"Green is not my color!" Kali seethed.

"File a police report. I'm going on a break." the Mayor groaned.

* * *

Ethan and Danny had some alone time. They relaxed and talked.

"I don't feel that guilty anymore." Danny was saying.

"Me neither, but I want to know who did Liam's yard." Ethan replied.

"I don't know. I know it isn't Jackson." Danny admitted.

"Of course not. He's a douchebag," Ethan said. Danny punched his shoulder, and Ethan pouted cutely. Danny kissed him anyway.

* * *

Deucalion, Ennis, and Braeden were beyond sick of the pranks.

"I'm so glad that I cancelled my hair appointment." Braeden declared as Julia and Marin joined the group.

"Poor ladies." Julia sympathized. Deucalion was frowning.

"I think I know who it is, but I can't prove it." he said.

"Who do you think it is?" Ennis asked.

"I won't tell you yet in case I'm wrong." Deucalion responded.

"Tell the kids about it." Marin advised.

* * *

The detectives received Deucalion's tip and acted on it. They set up a trap. They used one of the pranksters' very own pranks. The location; a clubhouse at school was filled with hair dye, honey, and shredded balloons. After they sent an anonymous call to the pranksters, they laid in wait. A group of teenagers went inside, and the trap was sprang.

A moment later, there were screams of horror and anger. Eventually, the pranksters stumbled out, covered in honey and balloons. Their hair were in different shades of hair colors. The detectives were waiting.

"The jig is up!" Stiles announced.

"Screw you, Stilinski!" Jackson retorted.

"Theo, we know that the mastermind behind this all is you." Allison replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Theo scoffed.

"Let us deal with him." a voice suggested. The group turned when they saw more people come out of the shadows.

* * *

"Scott?" Stiles gaped in shock.

"No way." Isaac gasped.

"Yes way," Tracy said.

"What are you doing here?" Cora asked.

"Pranks are supposed to be temporary and make people laugh, not get us arrested." Tracy lectured.

"We did Liam's yard and some other pranks. They can be undone if anyone wishes." Scott confessed.

"Really?! My mom wants to hire you." Liam exclaimed.

"Two groups of pranksters? That I didn't expect." Stiles blinked.

"I think that is enough proof." Derek stated. As if on cue, the deputies came out of hiding and converged on the group.


	11. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the arrests, there are questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

The group of deputies, sheriff, pranksters, and parents were in a room at the police station. The pranksters looked either guilty or sulky. The deputies were shocked that there had been two groups instead of the usual one group.

"We have community service, property reparation, and some jail time at the request of the parents." Noah began. The deputies nodded before they went to speak with the ring leaders and participants.

"We redecorated yards, that's it." Tracy replied. Theo refused to speak, however Aiden ended up spilling the beans.

"I helped Theo switch out Mr. Argent's guns." he confessed.

"Where did you store the weapons?" Tara wanted to know.

"We hid them in the basement of the warehouse hideout." Aiden admitted.

"Will you take us to them?" Noah asked. Aiden nodded without any hesitation.

* * *

The next day, Malia, Cora, and Stiles Skyped Boyd and Erica. They were excited to tell them about the update.

"We caught them!" Stiles announced.

"Awesome. When are you coming home?" Erica bounced in sheer excitement.

"In about a week." Malia replied.

"Can't wait to have you home. Things have been too quiet." Boyd smiled.

* * *

 About five days later, Scott met with Ethan and Danny. Ethan and Danny were glad to be done.

"Community service isn't so bad. We're lucky it was different." Danny commented.

"You're right. Liam's parents are nice people." Scott replied. They were grateful for the punishments that they got. It could've been worse.

* * *

Peter and Chris finally wound down and relaxed. The guns and other weapons were safe in the basement so Chris felt less murderous.

"Have you finished packing yet?" he asked Peter.

"I finished last night after dinner." came the reply.

"Good. I want out of this town as soon as possible." Chris grinned as he kissed him softly.

  ** _Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Boyd and Erica had some alone time. Boyd had his arms around Erica's waist.

"I can't wait for the others to get home. I miss them." Erica sighed.

"It's strange not having them here." Boyd replied. Erica buried her face into his shoulder before leaning up for a kiss. Boyd indulged her with a chuckle.

* * *

Noah sat down to dinner with Stiles and Isaac. Since the teens were leaving the morning after, Stiles decided to go all out. They dined on steak, potatoes, and other associated vegetables. They ate slowly, chewing thoroughly to savor it. They joked and laughed around the table. After they finished dinner, Stiles went in the kitchen and brought out an Apple pie for dessert.


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives touch down in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Sorry about the lateness, but I got sidetracked. Depending on how much time I have left after this, ch 12 may be up next. However, there will def be an update tmw.

Noah hugged Isaac and Isaac as they departed.

"Both of my boys are leaving me. I'll be all alone in this old house." Noah moped.

"Scott and Melissa will be here." Stiles reasoned. After their flight was called, they grabbed their bags and went to broad their flight. Noah waved them off with a watery smile. He already missed them.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Rose, Ryan, Heather, and the other parents waited for the teens at the airport. Five minutes later, the plane arrived. Another ten minutes passed before the luggage made it through. The teens left the terminal and rushed to their loved ones.

"Come on! We have dinner waiting." Rose smiled.

* * *

Boyd and Erica surrounded Isaac as soon as he stepped in the penthouse.

"Oh, our puppy is home!" Erica exclaimed. Isaac was mortified.

"I am not a puppy. I am a vicious dog." he protested.

"Have you not looked in the mirror when you shift? You have the same hair texture. Face it, you are soft." Erica was undaunted. Boyd chuckled.

"Cute," Boyd smiled as he ruffled his hair. Derek stepped in.

"Let's just ask Stiles, although, Liam is the youngest and the baby. Maybe he's the new pup." Derek stated.

"I resent that." Isaac pouted.

* * *

After the excitement and dinner, Stiles and Derek got away to have some time alone. Stiles was tired and jet lagged, so he was extra clingy. Derek cuddled him to his side.

"It's good to be home." Stiles commented.

"Yeah." Derek smiled. He kissed his temple and his smile grew wider. He'd fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Hales, Townsends, Argents, Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and Ryan sat down to breakfast. Breakfast consisted of bagels with cream cheese. The bagel options varied from plain to sesame. There were plain, smoked salmon and clive and onion cheese. Bowls were piled high with fruits and some turkey sausage and eggs. Milk, fruit juice, and coffee were the drinks of choice. After everyone had their fill, they raked out plates and bowls and cleaned up.


	13. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arrivals take a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

Peter was taken to Stark Industries by Tony to meet the employees. Danielle had been forewarned so she wasn't surprised.

"Oh, you must be Peter," Jane smiled.

"Stiles has talked about you a lot." Darcy added.

"Dear God. I hope it's all good." Peter replied.

"Sometimes," Bucky chuckled. He outright laughed when he heard the groan.

At the cafe, Bronwen called in all the workers. It was time to change the menu, order ingredients, and bake.

"I need in-season summer fruits and vegetables. Also, see if we can get that cold pressed olive oil that we had last year. It didn't leave a strong taste." Clint stated as he checked the freezer and cabinets. Bronwen took down what was needed.

"What else? How about the display case?" she asked.

"We need more muffins, cookies, and ice-cream cakes." Heather responded.

"By the way, we need more tea." Shikamaru added.

"Got it. Let me put in this order, and we'll be good." Bronwen replied.

* * *

In the meantime, Malia showed Isaac and Allison around their temp agency office. Construction was underway.

"You must really be expanding." Allison commented.

"Yup! We need more space." Cora replied.

"Guys, meet our tech expert, Skye. She is the one that makes sure we don't miss anything electronic." Stiles added. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Skye greeted.

"Likewise." Allison smiled.

"Follow me. We can show you our ongoing cases," Malia said.

* * *

The next day, Allison, Issac, and Chris were given a tour of Brooklyn. Stiles was leading them through said city. They were shown the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. Then they paid a visit to Brooklyn Tech High. When they had finished exploring the school, they viewed Brooklyn Bridge from Brooklyn Promenade. Finally, they ate lunch at Brooklyn Bridge Park.

"This neighborhood is beautiful. No wonder you moved here." Allison marveled.

"Thank you. If you want to get a closer look at the garden, sign up for the field trip slip. It is a popular field trip spot for the science classes." Stiles replied.

* * *

After lunch, Steve met with Alicia and Ryan for art therapy. However, there were two newcomers; Malia and Isaac. Steve welcomed Isaac and Malia. Isaac had to be convinced to go to the therapy session.

"The only rule of this session is that you will have to explain the meaning behind your painting at the end." Steve said. Then they sat down to think of painting ideas.

"Take your time. Really feel your creation." Steve suggested.

* * *

That night, Peter and Chris had alone time. They were alone in their new bedroom. They cuddled on their king sized bed.

"Allison is adjusting well." Peter commented.

"Good, I was worried." Chris responded.

"She's a strong girl. If things get to be too much, she'll come to you." Peter smiled.

"When did you get so insightful?" Chris smiled as he sat in Peter's lap and kissed him with such tender love.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys dates and time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The Stars Realigned will be updated next.

Two weeks had passed since Chris, Allison, Peter, and Isaac moved to Brooklyn. Chris was a security consultant for Tony. Peter helped in the science department surprisingly. They saw each other over lunch but rarely met again until the day ended.

The families, Stiles, Isaac, and Ryan got together to eat a typical western breakfast. They enjoyed their meal together. They forgot the time and eventually had to rush off to work. Dirty plates were left in the sink.

* * *

The couples took a day off and went out on a group date. They went to Coney Island. They had fun on the famous rides like the Cyclone. The couples rode Ferris wheels, bumper cars, carousels, etc. They ate Coney Island hot dogs and funnel cakes. Liam kissed Brett hard when he won him a bear.

"So cute," Erica cooed. Liam blushed and buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

Heather met her co-workers in the bakery. Bronwen was looking upset while Shikamaru and Clint looked annoyed. Shino was trying to maintain his stoic composure.

"We'll have to stay closed another day. The food order was botched." Hinata warned.

"Today has not been our day." Heather sighed.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. All of the employees got back to their work trying to repair the botched order.

* * *

 That night, the betas and Derek got together in their warehouse den for the full moon. Stiles, Danielle, and Allison was spending the night at Kira's. Ryan was with Bucky and Steve. Heather, Chris, and Rose had to work late.

The pack changed into their wolf and coyote forms. Isaac had grown up and was now a curly haired big wolf. Erica and Boyd were younger than him, so they were still pups. None of them were as small as Liam. Derek stuck close to the smallest pup.

The betas played with Malia, Peter, Brett, and Cora. Liam hopped around his alpha, playing with his muzzle. Brett came and snuggled against his boyfriend, not flinching when Derek growled. He just wanted to protect his youngest beta. After the moon was at its fullest, the wolves settled down to nap under the stars.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve were calm as they turned in for the night. Work was light, and no one caused trouble.

"Is Ryan settled in?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she's already asleep. She was disappointed that Bronwen wasn't home." Bucky sighed. Steve kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for her. Love you," he said. Bucky's mouth twitched up in the corner before kissing his husband.

The next day, Derek and Stiles cuddled in the den of the penthouse. Stiles laid his head against the back of his seat. Derek had his head resting in Stiles' lap. Stiles smiled as his love drifted off to sleep. He had more of his friends and family surrounding him. He felt even more at home.


End file.
